


Romance Can Wait

by cybercandy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: getmikeylaid, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Prompt Fic, mention of but no actual knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercandy/pseuds/cybercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His second lecture of the day has just started when a wave of heat ripples over Mikey’s body. It only lasts a few seconds and he shrugs it off, he was late and had to run to the room, the heating’s turned up high in the room, it’s no surprise he’s feeling a bit warm. But then it happens again, and again, and half an hour later Mikey’s body is covered in a thin layer of sweat that’s got nothing to do with exercise or the temperature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Can Wait

His second lecture of the day has just started when a wave of heat ripples over Mikey’s body. It only lasts a few seconds and he shrugs it off, he was late and had to run to the room, the heating’s turned up high in the room, it’s no surprise he’s feeling a bit warm. But then it happens again, and again, and half an hour later Mikey’s body is covered in a thin layer of sweat that’s got nothing to do with exercise or the temperature.

 _No, not now, it’s too early, it can’t be_ , he thinks, but he knows the signs since he’s hit puberty. It’s blind hope that has him rummaging around in his bag for suppressor pills he knows aren’t there, can’t be there because he hasn’t packed them, because _this is not supposed to happen_. A panic attack wraps itself around his chest like a steel band while at the same time a different kind of tension makes his jeans tighten. Mikey desperately tries to steady his breathing, tries not to freak out and calm down, silently cursing his body. 

His stupid, stupid omega body that has decided to go into heat five days early. Without any of the usual warning signs. And right in middle of his fucking ‘introduction to film editing’ lecture.

Maybe half of the guys in the room are alphas, which on a normal day wouldn’t be a problem. But his sense of smell has gone into overdrive and he’s only too aware that the air around him is thick with their pheromones. He knows they can smell him, can smell his arousal, he can tell by the hunger in their eyes when they look at him. Not that they are any danger, there are laws to protect him and acting on their natural impulses is, and always will be, rape, but it doesn’t stop the uncomfortable glances. The guy next to him licks his lips and leers, making Mikey blush and reflexively cast down his eyes. He carefully doesn’t look anywhere but his hands while he gathers up his belongings, grabs his bag and bolts out of the room and he’s halfway down the hallway before he realises that he doesn’t even know where he’s going. All he knows is that his heart is beating too fast, his body’s burning up, the walls are caving in on him and he’s painfully, painfully hard. He desperately wants to be home, wants to be safe, wants to get himself off, over and over, until this burning need goes away.

But home is a half-hour bus ride away and he’s in no state to make the journey. Instead he ends up in the restroom, leaning over the sink and splashing cold water onto his face, trying to calm the fuck down. It’s never been this bad before, he’s never come on this fast or this strong or this sudden. Sure, he’s seen it happen to his friends when they were younger and he’s thoroughly mocked them for it, giggled about their embarrassment while secretly hoping it never happens to him. Karma, it turns out, is a bitch with a seriously twisted sense of humour. 

A look into the mirror confirms that he looks as wrecked as he feels, his face shiny with sweat, hair sticking to his forehead in damp strands, t-shirt is sticking to his skin. He takes a step back, cupping his crotch with a surprised gasp when the fabric of his jeans rubs against his oversensitive cock. There is no way he’s going to make it home, he can’t even walk without risking to embarrass himself, and he’s going to be the subject of college gossip for going into heat, he doesn’t really need to add creaming his pants in public to the humiliation. He shifts again, feeling a wave of arousal flood through his body, slides a hand into his jeans to grab himself and shuffles into one of the stalls. Making sure he’s locked the door he unbuttons his jeans with shaky fingers and shoves them down just enough to get his cock out. A moan falls from his lips when the cool air hits his overheated dick and a shiver runs through his body when he leans back and closes his fingers around it. The wall is deliciously cold against his skin and he kicks his legs out, throws his head back and lets his hand fly over his cock. 

“Mikey, are you in here?” someone asks and, fuck, Mikey hasn’t heard anyone coming in, too caught up in his search for relief to pay attention to what is going on around him. He freezes, breathing shallow, hand clenched tight around his cock because he just can’t let go.

“I know you’re in there... I can smell you... it’s me, Ray... Mikey?” 

_Ray, shit, of course it’s Ray_ , trust Mikey’s luck that the guy that comes looking for him is one of his brother’s best friends and the guy Mikey’s had a crush on for the past year. Mikey’s pretty sure he can hear Karma sniggering in the corner. He’s gonna kill that bitch.

Ray knocks against the door and with only a thin panel of wood separating them Mikey smells soap, shampoo, sweat, _ALPHA_. It’s overwhelming and his traitorous body responds with a renewed wave of arousal, like electricity running down his spine, making his cock throb and his asshole twitch in anticipation. He hates the way his body reacts, hates himself for being weak, for being an omega, but that doesn’t change the fact that he wants, oh god, he wants, and he needs, he needs so fucking bad. 

“Open the fucking door, Mikey” Ray growls and Mikey whimpers, frantically working his cock, other hand sliding underneath his t-shirt and over sweat-damp skin to play with his nipples. He watches with heavy-lidded eyes as Ray twists the lock from the other side and then the door swings open and Ray's in front of him, bringing with him a gust of pheromones.

"Holy shit” Ray gasps and Mikey takes a deep breath, gives his cock a final pull and shoots all over his fingers. The relief is instant and so intense it makes his vision blur and his legs buckle, and Ray just about manages to catch him with an arm around his waist as he slides down to the dirty floor. He hangs boneless in Ray’s grip, doesn’t resist when Ray carefully sits him down on the toilet seat and cleans him up before tucking his cock back into his boxers and buttoning up his jeans. 

“Need to get you out of here, Mikey” Ray says softly, leaning forward to brush strands of sweaty hair from Mikey’s forehead, “gonna get you home, you’re gonna be alright.” Mikey nods, he feels like he’s been drugged, limbs heavy and eyes unfocussed, intoxicated by Ray’s scent, lost in a post-orgasmic haze. He’s got serious doubts that it’s gonna be alright, though, he can already feel the tension starting to coil down low in his stomach, the need spreading through his body and itching under his skin with each beat of his heart. 

Ray bends down to wrap Mikey’s arm around his waist and pull him up. “Fuck me” Mikey murmurs and Ray freezes, his eyes go dark and a hint of raw hunger flashes across his face, and for just a moment it looks like Ray's gonna do it but he quickly regains control. Instead of folding Mikey over the toilet and fucking him senseless he drags Mikey out of the bathroom, out of the building and towards the car park. Outside the onslaught of Ray’s scent isn't quite as overwhelming, diluted by the fresh air, but it's still there and all Mikey can think about are Ray's hands on his body, Ray's tongue in his mouth, Ray's cock in his ass. Ray's hot and thick cock inside him, entering him, stretching him, filling him, fucking him until Mikey doesn’t remember his own name. 

With courses and lectures still in progress there are only a few students milling around, mostly seniors like Ray, and Mikey focuses all his attention on putting one foot in front of the other, keeping his eyes on the ground, huddling against Ray in the hope that they don’t notice him. Of course it doesn’t work, even if they couldn’t see him they can smell him, and the alphas whoop and whistle, making lewd gestures with their hands and hips while the omegas look away in pity. Ray’s body language changes immediately, he stands up straight, muscles tensing up, pulling Mikey closer with a low growl rumbling in his throat. And Mikey’s had alphas fight over him before, battling out who gets to fuck him, or, more often than not, who gets to fuck him first, but this is different. It’s always been about egos, their egos, but this isn’t. This is Ray getting ready to defend Mikey and even though Mikey knows it’s likely just an instinctive reaction brought on by the pheromones of his heat, he suddenly, unexpectedly, feels proud. It also makes him wish Ray would mark him, fuck him, claim him right here, in front of everyone. Ray, however, just keeps walking with his arm tight around Mikey’s shoulders in a possessive gesture. Mikey slides down to the ground with his knees drawn up and his head buried between his arms when they get to the car and Ray lets go of him as he hunts for the keys and wrestles with the door. 

"Mikey, pull yourself together" he mumbles, swatting at Mikey’s fingers when they get close to Ray’s junk, voice sounding more desperate than angry. Ray yanks open the door and bundles Mikey inside, cranking down the window before he slams the door shut and walks around the car, taking a few deep breaths before he opens the door and gets into the driver's seat. Mikey's panting, writhing in the seat, his skin’s too tight, he’s too hot, wound so tight it hurts. Ray starts the car, navigating them out of the parking lot and onto the road, knuckles white on the steering wheel and muscles working in his jaw. Mikey’s got his hands between his legs, squeezing his balls and rubbing his cock through his jeans. His clothes are uncomfortable against his skin, he wants to get naked, he wants Ray to pull over and fuck him by the roadside. When Mikey looks over Ray’s shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he’s sweating almost as much as Mikey and he’s just as hard, but he doesn’t pull over, just keeps driving. Ray’s out of the car as soon as he's pulled into the driveway and slammed the gear into park, cussing when he walks around the car to open Mikey’s door and help him get out.

"Come on, just a little bit longer, just a minute..." he mumbles and Mikey doesn't know if Ray's talking to him or if he's psyching himself up, but they're at the door now and Ray's got a key or maybe that's Mikey's, because Gerard’s at college and their parents are still at work. Mikey’s only hazily aware of Ray walking him up the stairs and to his bedroom and he’s almost surprised when his body connects with the mattress as Ray flings him face-first onto the bed before he disappears to search the bathroom cabinet for the suppressor pills. The sudden loss of bodily contact makes Mikey whine but rubbing his hips against the mattress feels pretty neat and he thinks it would feel even better if he would get his clothes off and a hand on his dick. He rolls onto his back, sitting up to get rid of his sweaty t-shirt before he draws up his legs and plants his feet onto the mattress, opening his jeans and lifting his hips to push them down. When Ray comes back into the room with a tablet and a glass of water Mikey’s got his jeans around his ankles, legs akimbo, jacking his cock with one hand while he fingers his hole with the other. 

“Fuck, Mikey...” Ray whispers.

"Ray... fuck me... come on, just fuck me... please..." Mikey pants, fingers sliding in and out of his hole, spreading his body’s lubrication over his balls and cock.

"Mikes, I can't. I shouldn’t. I really, really shouldn’t..." Ray says apologetically, but his eyes have gone wide and dark again, his body tense. Mikey props himself up on one arm and lets his eyes slide down to Ray’s hips and the bulge in his jeans. The really fucking impressive bulge in his jeans. Mikey shivers at the thought of Ray fucking him, filling him, first with his cock, then with his come, and plugging him up with his knot afterwards.

He’s never had to work this hard to get an alpha to fuck him, but he can feel that he’s winning, he can see Ray’s resolve crumbling with every breath he takes, every time he inhales Mikey’s scent. Mikey knows he shouldn’t be doing this, he’s skirting the borders of consent, pushing past Ray’s defences on the most primal level, but he can’t stop, not when he’s so close to getting what he wants.

Ray puts the water and the pill on the dresser and takes a step forward and Mikey thinks _yes, yes, YES_ , but then Ray stumbles back like he’s been burned, his back against the wall, arms hanging down by his sides, fists clenching and unclenching, shaking his head and muttering “no no no no no” like a mantra. Like that’s gonna save him. 

The room reeks of sex, sweat and their pheromones and when Ray looks up Mikey spreads his legs a little further as an invitation, fingers flicking over the head of his cock that’s glistening with pre-come. 

"Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck meeeee_..." he whines, sounding pathetic even to his own ears. His whole existence is consumed by the aching need, the emptiness inside him. 

"Mikey" Ray growls, low and dangerously, and then he breaks. He’s at the bottom of the bed in an instant, hauling Mikey towards the edge by his ankles, tugging at his shoes, pulling his jeans down and off before he flips him onto his stomach. Mikey almost falls off the bed in a rush to get on all fours, scrambling to kneel on the mattress with his chest down and his ass up as fast as he can. _Like the good little bitch you are_ a sarcastic voice inside him comments, but for once Mikey’s not listening. This, right here, this is what he needs. 

This is what he wants.

He arches his back even further, presenting himself to Ray. It’s pure instinct, he doesn’t have to think, his body knows exactly what to do.

“Sorry Mikes, so sorry, I shouldn’t... I’m so sorry... I just... I’m so sorry” Ray mutters, stalling briefly as he gets his jeans open and down. He positions himself on the bed, kicking Mikey’s legs further apart, his head of his cock pressing against Mikey’s hole, pushing in. The sudden stretch makes Mikey cry out, but Ray keeps going, forceful and determined and unrelenting, and then it doesn’t even matter anymore, nothing matters anymore, because Ray’s inside him, and Mikey’s finally, finally _FULL_. Ray only gives him a second to adjust before he starts fucking, hard and fast, one hand on Mikey’s hips to keep him steady while he holds him down by the neck with the other. The pain subsiding with each thrust is expected, the hand on Mikey’s cock when Ray’s thrusts become more erratic is not. Usually alphas that fuck him aren’t all that concerned if Mikey gets off or not, and Ray’s jacking him too rough to really feel good, but it’s enough to tip Mikey over the edge. Orgasm hits him hard, body convulsing and ass clenching tight around Ray’s cock as his come splatters onto the cover. 

“Mikey, oh god, fuck” Ray shouts, slamming deep into Mikey as he comes as well, and Mikey goes still, waiting for the squelchy feeling of jizz pulsing into his ass but nothing happens, just the unwanted sensation of Ray straightening up and pulling out halfway. He’s breathing heavily, still gripping Mikey’s hips, shaking in the aftershocks of his orgasm. His knot is expanding against Mikey’s ass and it’s all _wrong_ , Ray should be inside him, locking his seed into Mikey’s body with the base of his dick. Mikey tries to push back, willing his muscles to relax and slide over Ray’s knot, whimpering in frustration when he can’t make his body do it.

“No, Mikey, stop, no, don’t” Ray says warily, shuffling back as he pulls out completely and steps off the bed. Mikey collapses forward, curling up into a ball with his knees drawn to his chest. There’s a hiss and a snap as Ray tugs off the condom, then the clink of a glass getting picked up and a nudge at Mikey’s shoulder when Ray wordlessly hands him the pill and the glass of water. Mikey sits up and obediently swallows the tablet and washes it down before he puts down the glass and curls back up again. The mattress dips as Ray sits down, his back to Mikey and face in his hands. He stays like that for a few minutes then stretches out on his back next to Mikey, not touching and not saying a word. Mikey uncurls and scoots closer, draping one leg over Ray’s, and puts his head on Ray’s chest. It doesn’t take long for Ray to start stroking Mikey’s hair, but he remains silent.

“Why didn’t you knot me?” Mikey asks when it doesn’t look like Ray is going to speak any time soon. Ray’s fingers stop moving and Mikey looks up to see disbelief in his face.

“I just essentially _raped_ you and you’re seriously asking me why I didn’t hurt you even more?” he asks, voice breaking.

“You didn’t... it didn’t...” Mikey mumbles, pressing closer to Ray’s body.

“Fuck it did, Mikey, I heard you scream... and I didn’t stop” Ray answers.

“But I wanted it. I made you do it” Mikey gives back.

“That’s the hormones talking, Mikey. You weren’t thinking clear” Ray says, sounding sad.

“I’m thinking clear now” Mikey says.

“You know, that would be a lot more convincing if you weren’t trying to rub one out on my leg” Ray snorts. Mikey looks down and as it happens he’s rocking his hips against Ray’s leg. He’s not turned on, he’s not even hard, he can’t even smell Ray any more, but Ray’s still giving off pheromones and Mikey’s body is reacting to them the only way it knows how to. 

Mikey tries to shift away, but Ray slides a hand down his back and pulls him closer before resuming to card through Mikey’s hair.

“How did you find me earlier?” Mikey asks. As far as he knows Ray’s schedule doesn’t have any overlaps with his own, most of the time they’re not even in the same building.

“You... um... you smelled wrong when I dropped you off this morning. And... um... I thought I’d stay near in case... um... you know, something happens” Ray stammers.

“You could smell me going into heat?” Mikey asks incredulously. 

“No. Just, y’know, you didn’t smell like you usually do. And... um... fuck, Mikey, I know that you like me. The way your scent changes when you’re around me and I... I like you, too, and... I just...” Ray trails off. “I asked Gee if I can take you out sometime. If you want to go out with me, that is.”

“You want do date me?” Mikey whispers.

“Yeah. Want to take you out, want to make you feel good, treat you like the awesome guy you are, Mikes.” Ray says, hand sliding onto Mikey’s back.

“Like romance and shit?” Mikey asks.

“Yes, Mikey, like romance and shit. Hope that’s ok” Ray laughs.

“Yeah” Mikey smiles and snuggles against Ray. “But... why didn’t you knot me?”

“I wanted to, Mikes. A lot. I want to claim you, knot you and not let you go for _hours_. But I don’t want it to happen like this, I don’t want it to be rape. It’s something special and I’d prefer it to be consensual” Ray explains. Mikey hums as a response, shivering at the image of Ray marking him, the way he would wear the marks for everyone to see. He’s hard again, his cock leaving snail-trails of pre-come where it’s rubbing against Ray’s jeans, arousal starting to spread all over his body. 

“How long until the pills kick in?” Ray asks, voice low and rough. Mikey can feel his cock bulging against his hip and Ray’s fingers tighten in his hair.

“Half an hour, maybe...” Mikey answers. 

“You want to... can you... don’t wanna hurt you” Ray says softly.

“Yeah” Mikey whispers, moaning when Ray manoeuvres him so he’s laying on top of him, legs spread and open for Ray to grab his ass, circle his fingers around his hole, teasing before they slide in easily. 

“Not gonna knot you, Mikes, not tonight” Ray mutters.

“’kay” Mikey mumbles, freeing Ray’s cock from the tight confines of his jeans. Ray kisses him long and passionate, like he really fucking means it, before he rolls Mikey off his body so he can stand up and get rid of his clothes. He’s back on the bed, pushing Mikey’s knees apart and up towards his chest a minute later, lining up. 

And Mikey can’t wait for Ray to take him out on a date, but right now he needs to get fucked, and romance... romance can wait until the morning.


End file.
